


Reincarnation

by Gavroche_Lafayette, SkyFireForever



Series: Les Miserables OC stories [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Self-Harm, Tags to be added, This started off as an Rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavroche_Lafayette/pseuds/Gavroche_Lafayette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: When Enjolras wakes up in an apartment that isn't his, in a place that he doesn't recognize, what will he do? 
Enjolras wakes up in America, 2016, with no memory of anything after June of 1832.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfic started off as an Rp with me and my friend, but I decided to post it. It is part of my OC series, but only because there are some of my OCs in it. You don't really have to read any other work to understand this one. All you need to know is that Enjolras has a younger sister named Angelique who is near Gavroche's age.

Enjolras woke up to an alarm blaring next to him. His eyes opened and he looked around, confused by the noise. “What is that awful sound?” he muttered to himself, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and spotted the alarm clock on the table beside his bed. “What?” he furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what it was.

Angelique sprinted into the room, looking as happy as ever. “Come on, first day of school!” she said excitedly. “I’m in 7th grade officially!” she was dressed in a green t-shirt with a rainbow on it and jeans. She, of course was already ready to go. “Get up!” she whined. “Eponine will be here soon to walk me and Gav to the bus stop!” she handed Enjolras a hair tie. “Put up my hair, quickly!”

“Why are you in my apartment, Angelique?” Enjolras asked, looking at his sister. The last time he checked, the child lived inside of a hollow elephant statue. “And what are you wearing?” his eyes looked in disgust at her clothes.

Angelique frowned and looked down at her clothes. “You picked them out last night.” she said in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Enjolras frowned. “What is seventh grade?”

Angelique frowned. “Not funny, Jules!” she whined. She jumped onto the bed and started shoving him. “Get up! I’ve got to go to school!”

“School?” Enjolras looked at her. “You’re a girl, you can’t go to school. Girls don’t go to school.”

Angelique looked at him like he was crazy. “Not funny.” she whined. “Come on!” she stood up and started jumping on the bed. “Up! Up! Up! Up!”

“Stop it!” Enjolras got off the bed and grabbed her, putting her on the floor. “Why are you saying these things? Why are you at my apartment? Why are you wearing those clothes?” he shook her.

Angelique flinched violently. “Stop it!”

There was a knock on the door. Enjolras pushed his sister aside and walked to the front door, opening it. Eponine looked at Enjolras and smiled. “Hey. Is Angie ready?” she asked, Azelma standing behind her and holding Gavroche’s hand.

“Yep!” Angelique grabbed her backpack and rushed towards the door. “Will you put up my hair? Jules is being mean.”

“What?” Enjolras looked at Eponine. “Who are you? What’s Angie getting ready for?”

“I’ll do it!” Gavroche volunteered eagerly.

Eponine laughed at her brother before looking at Enjolras. “School.” she said like it was obvious. “It’s Monday.” she pointed out. “You can walk with us to the bus stop if you’d like.” she offered.

Angelique grinned at Gavroche. “Okay!” she handed him the hair tie.

“What? Bus stop?” Enjolras furrowed his brow. “Angelique, what is this? It’s not funny.” Gavroche started to try and put Angie’s hair up.

Eponine looked at Enjolras and rolled her eyes. “Hurry up.” she told the children. “We don’t want to be late.”

Angelique nodded. “Hurry up, Gavroche. I don’t wanna be late.”

“Angelique, come back inside.” Enjolras said. “Who are you?” he repeated, glaring at Eponine. “Clearly you aren’t going to school, so what are you going to?”

“Okay. Okay.” Gavroche said, he did his best to put her hair in a ponytail.

Eponine looked at Enjolras, crossing her arms. “I know that it’s not easy watching them grow up.” she laughed. “Don’t worry, I feel the same way about Gavroche.” she smiled. “You look great, Angie.”

“Thanks!” Angelique beamed. “I don’t think Gav put my hair up right.” she frowned.

Azelma laughed. “Here.” she untied Angelique’s hair and re-tied it.

“What are you talking about?” Enjolras asked, he grabbed his sister’s arm. “You aren’t going to school, you’re girls. And Gavroche doesn’t go to school.” Gavroche frowned at Enjolras.

Eponine raised an eyebrow. “Right.” she said. “I’ll drop her off later, bye.” she said, taking Gavroche and Angelique’s hands and walking away. Angelique skipped excitedly. Gavroche skipped next to her excitedly.

“Angelique! Get back here!” Enjolras said, following them down the hall.

Angelique turned around. “What?”

Eponine looked at him. “Enjolras, we’re going to be late if you keep stalling us and I do not have a car.”

“A car?” Enjolras asked,confused. “You mean a carriage? Angie, I don’t want you going with them if they’re putting these thoughts in your head.”

Gavroche looked at Angie. “Is your brother okay?”

Angelique shrugged. “He’s crazy.” she said nonchalantly.

Eponine sighed. “Enjolras, seriously.” she looked at her watch. “Don’t you have class? Isn’t that why I’m the one taking them?”

“My classes aren’t for awhile.” Enjolras said. “How do you know about my classes?”

Eponine raised an eyebrow. Angelique sighed. “Come on, we have to go!” she pulled on Eponine’s arm.

“Angie, why were you in my apartment?” Enjolras asked. “You live in the elephant with Gavroche.”

Angelique looked confused. “I live with you. Gav lives with ‘Ponine and Zelma.” she said. “We don’t have time for this!” she pulled on Eponine’s arm. “Let’s go!”

Eponine nodded and walked downstairs of the apartment and walked outside. By the time they got outside, the bus was already at the bus stop. “Go, quickly!” she said, pushing the children towards it. Azelma sprinted across the street, holding Angelique and Gavroche’s hands.

Enjolras ran towards Eponine. “Who are you and what do you want with my sister?”

Eponine looked at him. “What are you talking about, Apollo?” she smirked.

 “Apollo?” Enjolras asked. “You know Grantaire then, I assume?”

 Eponine laughed. “Of course. He lives with me, remember?” she winked. “Also, are meetings still on Mondays? At seven?”

 “You haven’t come to any meetings.” Enjolras frowned, “The only girls I’ve let come are Angelique and that woman Musichetta.”

Eponine frowned. “What? I come to every meeting. So do Adeline and Aurore and plenty of other women.” she said.

“More girls?” Enjolras frowned. “I would never allow that.”

Eponine crossed her arms. “You’re one of the most feminist guys I know.” she said.

At that moment, Courfeyrac and Combeferre were running down the street. “Enjolras!” Courfeyrac ran up to him. “You were late, I was so worried! I dragged Combeferre to check on you! You're never late! What happened?”

“What?” Enjolras frowned at Eponine before turning to his friends. “Courfeyrac, Combeferre, I’m glad to see familiar faces. What exactly might I be late for?”

“School, of course.” Combeferre said. “Our first class started an hour ago.”

 Courfeyrac nodded. “And you’re always like an hour early!” he pointed out. “Joly was worried sick, you know how he is. He almost had a panic attack!” he said. “You should’ve texted one of us, told us that you were going to be late and why."

“Texted?” Enjolras asked, “What does that mean?”

“Stop it Enjolras.” Combeferre said, “We’re already late to class, you don’t need to joke around, let’s go.”

Courfeyrac nodded in agreement. “Come on!” he grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged him towards the college campus. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mess and Enjolras meets Grantaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an original character. He means trouble. ; )

Enjolras pulled his hand out of Courfeyrac’s but continued running, completely confused. Combeferre took the moment Enjolras let go to grab Courfeyrac’s hand instead. Courfeyrac blushed, but grinned. “You think you’re sly.” he teased.

“Am I not?” Combeferre turned pink.

Courfeyrac laughed. “You’re cute.” he smirked.

Combeferre smiled. “You’re cute, too.”

Musichetta glanced at them from where she sat near the fountain in the middle of the campus square. “Here they are!” she threw her hands in the air and stormed towards them. “You gave my boyfriend a panic attack, you dumbass!”  

“Don’t call me such a thing!” Enjolras said, “What are you doing here?”

Musichetta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m here for class, class that you should’ve been in like an hour ago! I had to take care of my boyfriend because you have him a panic attack! I’m almost an hour late!”

“What is going on around here?” Enjolras asked. “If you are trying to play a joke on me, this isn’t funny.”

“I know that it’s not funny!” Musichetta slapped his arm. “Joly had a panic attack! Lesgle and I had to miss the first part of our classes!”

“What do you mean? You don’t have a class, you’re a woman!” Enjolras said. “Stop it with this nonsense.”

Musichetta rolled her eyes. “Right, very funny.” she said sarcastically. “We can talk about feminism at the meeting, not now.” she crossed her arms and spun on her heel, marching back to Joly. “There you go, sweetheart.” she cooed. “Enjolras is right there. He’s alive.”

“What? Feminism? What is that?” Enjolras was really confused.

“Enjolras! We’re already late!” Joly said. “I was just about to panic.”

Musichetta rolled her eyes. “You were already panicking, sweetheart.” she pointed out fondly.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class.” Bossuet offered, taking Joly’s hand and kissing his cheek.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Enjolras’ eyes widened and he pushed them apart.

“What?” Joly frowned.

Bossuet frowned and stumbled back. “What the hell, Enjolras?”

Musichetta glared at him. “Are you seriously still on about that ‘public affection’ bullcrap?” Courfeyrac looked confused.

“Public affection like this is completely inappropriate! Especially between men!” Enjolras yelled.

“What are you talking about, Enjolras?” Joly asked, confused.

Combeferre frowned. "Is this one of you demonstrations?" he asked. "A metaphor for the regression of society?"

Musichetta raised an eyebrow. “Right, okay.” she said. “I’m going to class.” she grabbed her bag. Bossuet nodded and grabbed his own bag.

“I’m serious about this.” Enjolras said. “It’s wrong.”

Courfeyrac glanced at Combeferre. “Is he okay? I think he's taking the demonstration thing a little far”

Combeferre shrugged. “It’s Enjolras, who knows?”

Courfeyrac smiled a little, “I’ll walk you to class.” he pause, “If you want.”

Combeferre blushed slightly. “I would like that.” he smiled. Courfeyrac took his hand and started walking towards one of the other school buildings. Courfeyrac grinned and walked towards his building, pecking Combeferre on the cheek before going to class. Combeferre smiled at Courfeyrac before going to class as well.

“Come on, ‘Chetta.” Joly said to Musichetta. Musichetta took Joly’s hand and smiled, taking Bossuet’s hand in her other. Bossuet smiled and walked with them towards one of the school buildings.

“Wait.” Enjolras called. “Where are you going?”  

“Class.” Musichetta rolled her eyes, walking off with both of her boyfriends.  Joly glanced back at Enjolras for a second before walking with Musichetta.

“Wait. What is going on?” Enjolras asked.  Enjolras collapsed on a bench, completely confused.

 Grantaire laughed from where he was walking between the buildings. He was walking beside a man (Derrel), taking his hand in his own. Derrel smiled at Grantaire, squeezing his hand. Enjolras looked up and saw Grantaire, frowning at the new person standing next to Grantaire. Grantaire laughed, pulling out a joint and lighting it, putting it between his lips.

“Got one for me?” Derrel asked. Enjolras stood up. Grantaire smirked and pulled the joint from his mouth and put it in Darrel’s mouth, blowing smoke in his face. Darrel grinned and took it out of his mouth, blowing smoke right back at Grantaire. Enjolras looked between the two, even more confused than ever. Grantaire smirked and took a long drag before kissing Derrel deeply.

“What the-?” Enjolras threw his hands up in the air. “I’m done.” Derrel kissed him back deeply, wrapping his arms around Grantaire’s waist. Grantaire smirked against his lips. Enjolras walked over to Grantaire and Derrel, “What are you doing?” he yelled, pulling them apart.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you, man?” Derrel asked, stumbling back and glaring at Enjolras.

Grantaire stumbled back. “What the hell?!” he glared at Enjolras. “Shouldn’t you be in class, Apollo?!” he sneered, looking at Enjolras in disgust.

“Who is this and why the hell were you kissing him?” Enjolras yelled. Derrel frowned at Enjolras.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Since when do you give a shit about what I do?!”

“Since what you are doing is wrong!” Enjolras said.

"You think everything I do is wrong." Grantaire scoffed. "I'm good for nothing, remember?" he muttered bitterly.

“R, I’ve got to head to class.” Derrel said. “See you later.”

Grantaire grabbed Derrel’s wrist. “Come on, skip class with me.”

“I was waiting for you to ask that.” Derrel smirked. “Besides, I don’t want to go to class.”

“Skipping class?” Enjolras frowned. “Who the hell are you?”

Grantaire ignored Enjolras. “Great. We can go to my place? Maybe..bring some of your product?” he winked.

“Yeah.” Derrel smirked.

“Grantaire, since when do you ignore me?” Enjolras frowned.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at Enjolras. “You never give a shit about me. Why should I give a shit about you?” he took Derrel’s hand and walked off.

“What?” Enjolras asked, “What happened to you calling me a god? Apollo?”

“What’s wrong with blondie?” Derrel asked Grantaire.

Grantaire shrugged. “He’s being an ass.” he muttered. “Guess what, Apollo, you’re not a god.” he sneered. “You’re just an ass who doesn't care about anyone but himself. That’s the way you’ve always been.”

“You...what?” Enjolras asked, “I’m so confused, what is happening?” he mumbled.

“Come on.” Derrel said, pulling Grantaire away. Grantaire nodded and walked away with Derrel.

“What the hell?” Enjolras sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

Javert appeared and walked around the campus. He spotted Enjolras. “Boy! You should be in class!”

Enjolras looked up and when he saw Javert he shot up from the bench, “Um...uh...I...my class doesn’t start until eleven. I think.”

Javert glared at him. “What is your first class?”

“Political Science, sir.” Enjolras said. 

"Political Science started three hours ago.” Javert barked.

“What?” Enjolras’ eyes widened, “Did the schedule change or something?”

Javert stared at him. “Of course not! This is the way it’s been for years!”

“What are you talking about?”

Enjolras frowned, “Just last week I went to class at eleven am.”

Javert shook his head. “That’s not true!” he snarled. “You need to go to class immediately.”

Enjolras looked around at the buildings, “Um...what classroom?” he was trying to catch on with what was happening.

“You don’t know what class you’re in?”

“I do… I just don’t know if it’s in a different classroom.” Enjolras tried to explain.

“It hasn’t changed from last class.” Javert rolled his eyes.

“Can you just tell me what room?” Enjolras asked.

“394. Building B.” Javert said. “Just like always.”

“Uh… thanks…” Enjolras said, then walked away to try and find the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this has gotten more recognition than I thought it would. Anyway, please leave kudos and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras goes to his first classes and we learn more about Derrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore how the scheduled works. It doesn't make any sense.

Bahorel was chilling in class, barely paying attention. Instead, he was passing notes to Feuilly. ‘Where’s Enjolras?’ he passed the note to his friend.

‘I dunno.’ Feuilly wrote and passed it back. He was playing with a paper fan he had just made.

Bahorel sighed. ‘He’s never late.’

‘Yeah, it’s been an hour.’ Feuilly passed back.

‘I’m worried.’ Bahorel handed him the note again.

‘I’m sure he’s fine. :)’ Feuilly opened and closed the fan. Bahorel nodded and doodled on the sheet of paper. Feuilly sighed. Enjolras found the room and opened the door with a low creak, slipping in. Bahorel looked up and grinned, waving Enjolras over.

Enjolras quickly rushed over and sat next to them. “I thought class started at eleven.”

Bahorel stared at him. “Why would you think that? It always starts at nine-thirty.

“Nine-thirty?” Enjolras asked. “What time is it?”

“Ten-fifteen.” Bahorel said, glancing at his watch.

“What is that?” Enjolras asked, looking at the watch.

Bahorel looked at his watch. “What?”

“That.” Enjolras pointed to the watch.

“You mean my watch?” Bahorel looked at him. “Feuilly got it for my birthday like two years ago. You were there.”

“What?” Enjolras frowned. “But it’s a pocketwatch that goes on your wrist. And it’s small, too. How is that possible?”

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “It’s a wristwatch.”

“A what?” Enjolras asked, looking at it, more interested.

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’ve just been a little confused this morning.” Enjolras said. “Angelique said she was going to school, as did Musichetta and two other girls. I also saw men kissing.”

Bahorel laughed. “I can hardly believe that summer’s over as well.” he chuckled. “I can’t image what it feels like to see Angie go off to school again already.” he smiled. “I bet you’re happy.”

“What do you mean? My sister doesn’t go to school.” Enjolras said. Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “What?” Enjolras asked. “Angelique has never gone to school before.”

“Yes, she has.” Bahorel stared at him. “Are you okay, Enj?”

“And what is it with the time and room changing for class?” Enjolras asked.

“Nothing’ s changed.” Bahorel said.

“Of course it has.” Enjolras said. “Class normally starts at 11 in room 223 in Building A.”

“No, it’s never been held there.” Bahorel stared at him quizzically.

“Of course it has.” Enjolras said. “The last time it moved was 1825.”

“1825 isn’t even a room number.” Bahorel said.

“I meant the year.” Enjolras frowned. “Seven years ago.”

Bahorel stared at him. “What? Dude, it’s 2016.”

“Hah hah, very funny.” Enjolras said sarcastically.

“What?” Bahorel looked at him. “Dude, have you been drinking? You never drink. Are you high?” he stared at him in shock. “You never take drugs.”

“No! Of course not!” Enjolras said. “The year is 1832 in Paris, France.”

“Dude, it’s 2016, New York.” Bahorel looked at him. He laughed. “Are you seriously high?”

“I’m not high.” Enjolras said, frustrated. “I’m perfectly sober. I’m fine.”

“Then what are you talking about?” Bahorel laughed.

“It’s 1832.” Enjolras said. “It is currently June of 1832.”

“It’s August.” Bahorel laughed. “2016.”

“No, it’s not. It is June, 1832 and currently we are planning our revolution against the Monarchy.” Enjolras said.

Bahorel laughed loudly. “Dude, what are you on?”

“Nothing!” Enjolras said. “I’m serious!”

Bahorel opened his mouth to respond, but the bell rang before he could. He gathered his things and stood up, laughing. “You’re crazy, man.”

“No I’m not!” Enjolras said, standing up.

“Well, I think you’re always crazy.” Feuilly said, starting to listen to the conversation.

Bahorel laughed. “Feuilly has a point.”

Enjolras sighed, “I’m so confused.” he murmured. “Everything is different. I woke up in a different apartment, Angie for some reason lives with me, girls go to school, men are in romantic relationships, and now you say it’s 2016.”

“Angie has lived with you since she was ten.” Bahorel said, walking towards his next class. “And you’re one to talk about men in romantic relationships.”

“What do you mean by that?” Enjolras frowned. “It’s inappropriate.”

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “Honey, you’re gay as they come.”

“What?! No I’m not!” Enjolras said, really offended.

Bahorel laughed. “Come on, everyone in the Les Amis is gay.”

“What? No they aren’t!” Enjolras said. “None of us are!”

Bahorel sighed. “Queer. You know what I mean. It's an LGBTQ organization.” he said. “You and your political correctness.” he rolled his eyes. “You’re demi or whatever. Joly and me are bi. Jehan is pansexual and genderfluid. Ferre is homosexual. Courf is pan. Feuilly is ace.”

“What?!” Enjolras asked again. “What do those things mean?”

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “Very funny.” he mocked.

“I’m not joking!” Enjolras said.

Bahorel rolled his eyes. “Right, well, I’ve got to meet up with Jehan before their next class, so I’ll catch you later.” he waved and walked off.

“What is going on?” Enjolras asked, sitting back down in his seat. “Is this some weird dream or something?” Bahorel had already walked off. “I don’t even know where I’m supposed to go now.” Enjolras muttered.

Bahorel glanced back at him. “Don’t you have English with Jehan next?”

“I suppose.” Enjolras stood up. “Do you happen to have a copy of my schedule?”

Bahorel laughed and shook his head. “Nah. I’m pretty sure Joly and ‘Ferre do, though.”

“Oh, okay.” Enjolras nodded. “Where can I find either of them?”

Bahorel shrugged. “On their way to their next classes. I’m pretty sure you have Human Rights with ‘Ferre.”

“What room do I go to?” Enjolras asked. “What room is English in?” he felt like a complete idiot asking.

Bahorel stared at him. “Are you sure that you’re okay?” he asked. “I’m about to meet up with Jehan quickly, they can walk you.”

“They?” Enjolras asked. “I thought you were only meeting up with Jehan.” he frowned.

“I am.” Bahorel said. “They/them today. They texted it to the group chat, just like everyday. They don’t want anyone to misgender them.”

“How would you misgender him?” Enjolras frowned. “And what is this texted thing?”

“Them.” Bahorel corrected. “Look, we don’t have time to talk. I have Math in five minutes.” he walked towards the campus square.

“O-okay…” Enjolras followed him hesitantly.

Bahorel walked towards the square and waved at Jehan. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright.” Jehan smiled. Enjolras stood next to Bahorel and looked Jehan up and down.

Bahorel smiled. “I suppose I don’t have time to walk you to your class, but can you walk Enjolras?”

“I wish you did have time, I love our walks.” Jehan said. “But of course I’ll walk Enjolras.”

“Thanks.” Enjolras muttered, looking down.

Bahorel smiled and kissed their cheek. “Thanks. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Of course.” Jehan grinned. “See you then. Come on, Enjolras.” Enjolras frowned at them but dismissed it, following Jehan to English class. Courfeyrac was already in the class, waiting. “Hey, Courf.” Jehan said as they walked in. They quickly went over and sat next to Courfeyrac. Enjolras awkwardly sat next to them. Courfeyrac smiled and saluted them. “The Professor hasn’t called roll yet, right?” Jehan asked. Enjolras looked around the room and was confused by all the people with the magical looking things in their hands. Courfeyrac opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, the teacher began calling roll. Jehan waited for their name to be called. Enjolras stared at the magical looking thing in the student next to him’s hand.

“Courfeyrac?” The professor called.

“Here!” Courfeyrac called back.

“Enjolras?” the professor called after a few other names.

“What? Oh, I’m here.” Enjolras said.

“Prouvaire?” the professor called after a few other names.

“Right here!” Jehan said happily, raising their hand.

Courfeyrac smiled. “Courfeyrac, do you happen to have a copy of my schedule?” Enjolras asked. Jehan went to get something out of their bag.

Courfeyrac shook his head. “No, but Ferre does.”

Enjolras sighed. “I have no idea where I’m going.”

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “Almost everybody has Human Rights next.”

“Oh, right…” Enjolras said. Jehan took their notebook out of their bag and a pencil. Courfeyrac grinned and took out his laptop. Enjolras’ eyes widened. “What is that?”

“Courfeyrac, did you put a picture of Combeferre with photoshopped abs as your background again?” Jehan asked.

“I’ll have you know that I don’t need to photoshop my boyfriend’s abs.” Courfeyrac said. “And no, I didn’t.”

“Honey, we’ve seen him at the pool over the summer.” Jehan said.

“Is this some sort of weird dream?” Enjolras muttered.

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “Only if you dream about my boyfriend’s muscles.”

“Wait, what’s a boyfriend?” Enjolras asked. “Your male friend?”

Jehan frowned at Enjolras. “Honey, are you okay?”

Courfeyrac laughed. “Right, it’s not like you tried to get Combeferre and I together for years.”

“What?” Enjolras asked. “You’ve known each other for a while, we all met when we were kids. We’ve all been together for a while.”

Courfeyrac laughed loudly, causing the professor to shoot him a glare. He blushed and ducked his head. “Right, but we all know who you have the hots for.” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?” Enjolras asked.

“I have written so many poems about you two.” Jehan said.

Courfeyrac laughed. “Yeah, it’s a shame it took him getting a boyfriend for you to realize.” he frowned. “I’m honestly worried about him. He hasn’t shown up to any of his classes for weeks.”

“Yeah, so am I. That boy of his is bad news.” Jehan agreed.

“Who?” Enjolras asked.

“Derrel.” Courfeyrac sighed. “I’ve been talking to Marius, who’s been talking to Eponine, who’s been talking to Montparnasse, and I’m pretty sure he’s a drug dealer.”

“I knew it!” Jehan said, nearly jumping out of their seat.

“Who’s a drug dealer?” Enjolras asked. “I’m lost.”

“Derrel.” Courfeyrac said.

“Derrel?” Enjolras asked.

“Yeah.” Courfeyrac gritted his teeth. “I’m pretty sure that bastard is abusive. R hardly even talks to anyone since he came around.”

“Is Derrel that guy who was with Grantaire?” Enjolras asked.

“Enjolras, you know Derrel.” Courfeyrac said. “You hate him.” he pointed out. “And yeah, he was probably with R.”

“I’ve never seen him before.” Enjolras frowned.

“He’s been with R for months.” Courfeyrac stared at Enjolras. “He’s the reason why Grantaire doesn’t come to meetings anymore.”

“Grantaire? Not come to a meeting?” Enjolras asked. “He lives across the street from the Musain, does he not? He always is the fourth one there, after you, Combeferre, and I.”

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “He got evicted from his apartment a year ago.” he told him. “He lived with Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet for months after they found his stash. He lives with Eponine now, you know this.”

“What do you mean ‘stash’?” Enjolras asked.

“His drugs.” Courfeyrac stared at Enjolras. “Enj, R’s been addicted to drugs for years. You know that.”

“What? Addicted to drugs?” Enjolras asked. “He’s a drunk, he doesn’t use drugs.”

Courfeyrac stared at Enjolras. “Enjolras, Grantaire overdosed a year ago. He almost died from heroin overdose. He’s been taking all sorts of shit for years. Joly tried to send him to rehab.”

“What?” Enjolras asked. “Overdose? Heroin?”

“Enjolras, you know that.” Courfeyrac said. “He almost died.”

“What are you talking about?” Enjolras asked. “Grantaire has never ‘almost died’. He’s only been drunk all the time.”

Courfeyrac stared at him. “Are you okay?” he glanced at Jehan.

Jehan touched Enjolras’ forehead gingerly. “You don’t have a fever and nothing looks like it’s wrong. Then again, I’m not a medical student, so what do I know?”

“I’m fine.” Enjolras said. “I’m just really confused. I feel like I’m in the wrong year.”

“It’s 2016.” Courfeyrac leaned back. “You’re fine.”

“Then I’m not fine.” Enjolras said. “It’s 1832. I don’t understand what’s happening!”

“Should I go get someone to help you?” Jehan asked worriedly.

The professor glared at them. “Mister Enjolras.” she glared. “Do you have something you would like to share with the class?”

“What? No.” Enjolras shook his head. “Wait. You’re a woman?” The professor glared.

Courfeyrac sunk into his seat. “Enjolras, stop.”

“What?” Enjolras looked at Courfeyrac. “Stop what?”

“Stop being weird.” he hissed.

“I’m not being weird.” Enjolras frowned.

“Just do your work.”

“What work?” Enjolras asked.

“Your English!” Courfeyrac stared at him.

“I meant what work am I supposed to be doing right now for English?” Enjolras asked, hoping that made sense.

“You have your copy of The Count of Monte Cristo, don’t you?” Courfeyrac pulled out his own book.

“The what?” Enjolras asked, looking at it. “No, I’ve never heard of that book.” Courfeyrac stared at him blankly before looking at Jehan.

“You can share with me.” Jehan offered, taking out his own book. “What page are you on?”

“I’ve never read it, I haven’t started it, I guess.” Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac stared at him. “What? You were a chapter ahead of me yesterday.”

“I’ve never read the book.” Enjolras insisted. “I don’t even have it.”

Courfeyrac looked around. “Do you have any of your supplies?”

“Not with me, no. I thought we were almost done with the school year, anyways.” Enjolras said.

“What?” Courfeyrac looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s June.” Enjolras said.

“No.” Courfeyrac said. “We just started school for the year.”

“What?” Enjolras frowned.

“School starts in August.” Courfeyrac shrugged.

“What’s the date?” Enjolras asked.

“August 27th.” Courfeyrac stared at him. “Why?” Enjolras suddenly had a brief flashback of them building the barricade. Courfeyrac stared at him. “Enjolras, are you okay?”

“August?” Enjolras asked “Maybe I was knocked out after we built the barricade and I’m dreaming.” he murmured to himself.

“Barricade?” Courfeyrac stared at him. “What are you talking about? Are you okay? We can have Combeferre lead the meeting tonight if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“What? I’m feeling fine.” Enjolras muttered. “I’m just having one strange dream.”

“This isn’t a dream.” Courfeyrac said.

“What?” Enjolras asked. “Of course it is, none of this stuff is real.”

“You’re not making any sense, Enjolras.” Courfeyrac said.

“Slap or pinch me so I wake up.” Enjolras said. “Even though those things are stupid, still, I really think this dream is crazy.” Courfeyrac looked at his friend in concern, glancing at Jehan. Jehan WAS BEING A GOOD STUDENT AND READING THEIR BOOK. Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “Come on, I’m waiting.” Enjolras sighed.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Enjolras.” Courfeyrac looked over him worriedly.

“You won’t hurt me, I won’t feel a thing when I wake up.” Enjolras said.

“This isn’t a dream.” Courfeyrac insisted.

“That’s what you think but you’re just a figment of my imagination.” Enjolras said. Courfeyrac sighed and stomped on Enjolras’ foot. Enjolras yelped in surprise and then closed his eyes. He opened them again, “It didn’t work.” he frowned.

“Yeah, you’re not dreaming.” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

“I swear it’s 1832 in Paris, France.” Enjolras said. “We are starting a revolution.”

Courfeyrac laughed loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth the muffle the sounds. “We’re in New York, America. 2016.” he shook his head. “The only revolution we’re planning is to get more funds for the LGBTQ+ programs.”

“LGB-what?” Enjolras asked. “And why would we be in America?”

“We live in America.” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. “And the Les Amis is an LGBTQ group.”

“What is LGBTQ?” Enjolras asked.

“Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer.” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. “You know that.”

“What’s a lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer?” Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “Umm...you, for starters.”

“What?” Enjolras asked. “I don’t even know what those mean, how can I be one?”

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. “Not funny. You can stop with the demonstration now.” he murmured.

“I’m completely serious.” Enjolras said. Courfeyrac just shook his head and began to pack up. “Are we leaving?” Enjolras asked.

“In like a minute, yeah.” Courfeyrac laughed.

“Oh. Has it been three hours already?” Enjolras asked. Jehan started to put their book back in their bag along with their notebook and pencil. Courfeyrac laughed and the bell rang. He stood up and started walking towards the cafeteria. Enjolras quickly followed Courfeyrac, “Where are we going?” Jehan packed up their things and followed their friends.

“Lunch, of course.” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

“Oh…” Enjolras looked down as they walked towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. That was longer than I meant for it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that wasn't even really supposed to be good. I hope it entertained you in any case. I might post more later, it depends.


End file.
